


A Risky Celebration

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [27]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Through Chrissie's eyes, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: A great achievement deserves a big celebration, but sometimes unforeseen things can happen.





	A Risky Celebration

After a busy day, Queen could finally rest. John, Freddie, Brian and Roger were in New York, announcing A Night at the Opera, which, despite scathing criticism, was a tremendous success among audiences, which made the four musicians happy.

They owed it all to Bohemian Rhapsody, Freddie's risky endeavor, which his teammates supported and contributed to, it had aroused the curiosity of many, making it a fan favorite. And it was just as they climbed the elevator that they could hear the radio. From the speakers, they heard the announcer loud and clear that Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody had reached the top of the charts and had been unanimous in being the most listened to in the USA in recent days.

The four friends looked at each other, a huge smile appeared on their faces and hugged each other.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Freddie said "we did it! We did it!"

Suddenly he jumped, Roger followed him and without further ado, Brian and John too, until they jumped nonstop, only to be interrupted by a sudden movement of the elevator. The structure descended downward at once, causing the boys to freeze and become frightened.

Roger was closer to the panel and soon tried to push the buttons.

"Um folks?" Taylor said somewhat uncertain "it seems that the elevator is not working ..."

"What do you mean not working?" Brian asked "did you do something?"

"Hey, don't blame me, I didn't do anything, really!" The drummer was offended.

"Actually, yes, Rog, the four of us did," John said, already understanding what had happened. "We broke the elevator because we were exaggerated."

"Exaggerated? But look at the size of our feat!" Freddie countered "we had to celebrate."

"Yeah, but not like that," John insisted.

"Calm down, guys, let's not fight," Brian tried, "let's think about something."

"I think I can take a look," Deaky volunteered, remembering his engineering skills.

It was not very clear how the elevator had stopped working, but John had an idea of what had happened and what he could do. He tried a classic pat on the dashboard, which made his companions grimace and squint, but he ignored them.

"Does anyone have a pen?" Deacon turned to his friends.

"Who would have a pen at a time like this?" Freddie wondered the question.

"Here" Roger offered, which caused confusion in his friends "what? You never know when people ask for an autograph."

"I thought you stopped that a long time ago," Brian commented.

"I carry a pen just when we're on tour, okay?" Roger tried to justify himself.

John kept working, trying to create as much electrical conduction as possible to make the elevator work. After scrubbing the pen against the wall, he touched its tip to one of the gaps in the panel. The elevator gave a slight shudder, a few more followed, and suddenly it started up again.

When they left, they breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"What would we do without you, Deaky?" Freddie put an arm around his shoulders. "You were our hero!"

"Thanks, but I wanted to get out of there too, so I had to do something," he joked.

Brian and Roger just laughed, they'd gotten into this mess together, but at least they had gotten out of it together too, but more on John's merits, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I learned this really happened to the boys, so I tried to do my version of it, hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
